User talk:Dan100
Hello , click here to leave a message. I will respond on your as soon as I can. Your Signature Saw your recent edits on the adminship request page and thought I'd leave a note about your signature. Generally it's a bad idea to use templates, such as , in your signature. This is because if those templates are ever vandalized, any page with your signature on it will be vandalized, too. I'd recommend you replace in your signature with a span, like . Cheers, Michael von Preußen | talk :Still got a little bug in your sig, the inner box's right edges aren't rounded. Also, for simple templates like that don't include other templates, you can usually just drop "subst:" before the name and after the brackets and not even worry about writing out the code. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 17:09, Wednesday, 11 January 2012 (ET)''' good alliance pages Heya Dan, I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 04:07,9/11/2012 (UTC) : Rogal talk 09:23,9/11/2012 (UTC) a great offer Hello there, Iv'e realized that you have a country, which you put all of your hardwork in, so i would like for you join a group of nations and a community called the Axis Sphere. The Axis Sphere is a fun nation playing community similar to CyberNations where you can role-play (as we call RP) with Axis Members and the countries of Russia, China, Europe, India, and The USA, while still being in your alliance which is obviously New Pacific Order (i am the admin of this sphere, yet i am still a proud member of UCoN.) So What do you say? Reply Back soon! :D Chao101 (talk • ) 12:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC) okay thanks for taking interest. we will help you with your nation if you do join us. thanks again for taking interest. Chao101 (talk • ) 09:01, October 12, 2012 (UTC) One more thing your country at the top say "waves to Chao101", what is all that about? Chao101 (talk • ) 12:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :If you put it identifies who is logged in and displays their username for them. So for me it displays "waves to RogalDorn". Rogal talk 09:34,10/12/2012 (UTC) nice new sig dan Looks good! It's very aesthetically pleasing. :D Rogal talk 10:31,10/18/2012 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Heya Dan100, I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about the addition of CN:LEAD to CN:STYLE. Hope to see you there, — RogalDorn 03:26, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Hey , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about Alliances with multiple incarnations and the default alliance name. — RogalDorn 22:32, June 25, 2014 (UTC)